vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buckshot
Summary When Buckshot was young, he and his siblings were banished to the Magic Realm of Mysterious Mazes by an evil Spell Punk that wanted to rid Skylands of all Sky-Fauns. Buckshot spent years looking for a way out but found no way to escape the enchanted labyrinth. Over time, however, the magic of the realm began to grow within him, strengthening his already formidable powers. While his siblings had lost all hope of freedom, Buckshot continued to test the boundaries of the maze, using his mystical bow and arrows to try to penetrate the walls around him. Eventually, Buckshot’s powers became so potent that he even learned how to teleport. With this new ability, he was finally able to open a portal back into Skylands and free his siblings. Now as a Sensei of the Bowslinger class, Buckshot always keeps one eye on the target – and the other on the lookout for the Spell Punk that had banished him! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Buckshot Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sky-Faun, Magic Element Sensei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in archery, Portal Creation (Can create magic portals), After traveling through a portal, he gets a temporary speed boost, Creation (His portals can materialize sheep from nowhere that can damage opponents on contact), Status Effect Inducement (Can temporarily stun opponents while traveling through portals), Can create magic vortex boomerangs, Gravity Manipulation (Vortex boomerangs and portals can naturally pull enemies toward themselves), Intangibility (While traveling through portals, he can still effect opponents, despite not physically being there), Explosion Manipulation (Portals can explode after a vortex boomerang has been thrown into it), Electricity Manipulation (Portals can shoot electricity to opponents that are near them), Can make a shockwave every time he creates a portal, Danmaku with his Sky-Chi ability Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can also harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Zap and Lightning Rod who both use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Should be on par with Aurora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to his fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Bow Intelligence: Average (He is skilled in combat, magic, and archery; although he did fail math class) Weaknesses: Despite not being very skilled with numbers, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spread Shot: Shoots five arrows in separate directions at once! *'Through and Through:' Arrows that go through portals do more damage. *'Not the Face!:' Has a higher chance of dealing critical damage to enemies that are very close to him. *'Random Selection:' Spread Shot now always includes a single, more powerful arrow that stuns enemies. Goat Portals: Creates mystical Goat Portals. Can also shoot arrows in one portal to make them come out of the other portal! *'Now You See Me:' When he is creating portals, he moves faster and stuns most enemies that he touches. *'Speedy Exit:' After exiting a portal, he gains a burst of speed! *'Main Attraction:' Goat Portals naturally pull enemies towards themselves. *'Dimensional Damage:' Goat Portals damage anything nearby. *'Where'd That Come From?:' Portals sometimes shoot ram or sheep projectiles on their own. *'More Bang for Your Buck:' Creates a magical shockwave every time he makes a portal and can have a lot more portals active at a time! Vortex Boomerang: Fires a magic boomerang that pulls enemies together. *'Two for One:' Shoots a Vortex Boomerang at a Goat Portal to destroy all Goat Portals in a huge explosion! You've Goat to Be Kidding Me: Buckshot's Sensei Sky-Chi move. Buckshot creates several portals and shoots arrows that travel through the portals, which causes them to go in all directions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 7